Alec's Revenge
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: Alec is set on revenge against Camille Belcourt, the vampire who screwed with his love life. And Alec is ready to show Magnus he loves him by any means necessary. boyxboy shouene ai stuff fluffy no likey no readie rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters all rights go to Cassandra Clare, this is me rewriteing page 518-519 of city of lost souls (that i do not own) I have added in page 519.1, 519.2, and page 519.3 hope ya enjoy!**

Alec swung himself up onto the platform of the City Hall subway station, pure black hair swaying in front of his icy blue eyes that were ablaze with hatred. Stalking up the long set of stairs Alec blocked out the painful image Magnus walking away from him, instead he focused on where he was going, and what he was going to do.  
He was going to kill Camille Belcourt.  
As he strode up the stairs Alec pulled out a seraph blade from his belt, emerging onto the mezzanine below City Hall Park, where tinted glass skylights let in the wintery glow. He tucked the witchlight into his pocket and raised the seraph blade close to his rosy lips.

"_Amriel_" Alec whispered the sword blazed up, like a bolt of lightening from his hand. He lifted his chin, his gaze sweeping the barren lobby. The high-backed sofa sat in its place, but Camille wasn't. He'd sent her a message saying he was coming, but after the way she'd betrayed him, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that she hadn't remained to see him. In a wave of fury Alec stalked over to the sofa across the room and kicked it, hard; it went down with a crash of wood and a puff of dust, one of the legs had snapped off.

From the corner of the room came a tinkling laugh. Alec whirled around, seraph raised and blazing. The shadows in the corners were thick and deep; even Amreil's light could not penetrate them. "Camille?" he growled, his voice low and dangerously calm. "Camille Belcourt. Come out here _now._"  
There was another giggle, and a figure stepped forth from the seemingly endless darkness. But it was not Camille.  
It was a girl – probably no older than twelve or thirteen – very thin, wearing a pair of ragged jeans and a pink, short sleeved T-shirt with a glittery unicorn on it. She wore a long pink scarf as well, its ends dabbled in blood. Blood masked the lower half of her face, and stained the hem of her shirt. She looked at Alec with wide, joyous eyes.

"I know you' she breathed, and as she spoke he saw her needle sharp incisors flash. _Vampire. _"Alec Lightwood. You're a friend of Simon's. I've seen you at the concerts."  
He stared at her, had he seen her before? Perhaps – the flicker of a face among the sea of faces at a bar, one of those performances Isabelle had dragged him to. He couldn't be sure. But that didn't necessarily mean he didn't know who she was.

"Maureen," he breathed. "You're Simon's Maureen"

She looked pleased. "I am," she replied. "I'm Simon's Maureen" She looked down at her bloodied hands, her bangs sweeping over her face. It wasn't human blood; it was the dark, ruby-red blood of vampires. "You're looking for Camille," she said on a singsong voice. "But she isn't here anymore. Oh, no. She's gone."

"She's gone?" Alec demanded. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Maureen giggled, "You know how the vampire law works, don't you? Whoever kills the head of a vampire clan becomes its leader. And Camille was the head of the New York clan. Oh, yes, she was"

"So – someone killed her?"

Maureen burst into a happy peel of laughter. "Not just _someone, _silly," she "It was me."

Wiping away most the blood Alec sheathed his seraph blade as he walked down the steep stairs he'd once came up, an object in hand, wrapped in his sweater.  
Heading briskly through the night air and to the institute Alec was careful not to let any floorboards creak as he made his way to the kitchen. Swiping a silver platter from one of the many cupboards Alec made his way back out the front doors hoping he hadn't disturbed anyone.

Running through the cold night Alec let a shiver escape his numbs lips. On his way he caught a lone cab up to Brooklyn, though the last few blocks he ran since he didn't have enough money to go all the way.  
Out of breath Alec stumbled up the steps, just about to ring Magnus he stopped, and instead rang the warlock's neighbors. (The on and off lovers). Recognizing Alec after a few moments they let him in, quick thanks was spared on Alec's behalf before swung open the door and raced up the stairs taking two at a time; racing as fast as he could to Magnus. Kicking the door down without a second thought Alec was met with wide questioning yellow eyes. Quickly unwrapping the sweater he grabbed his "proof" by her long blond hair.

"Alec what are you-" the confused and betrayed warlock was cut off.

"She was dead so I killed the new head – Maureen – so I could get Camille's head and put it on a silver platter. After he finished Alec did just that, his electric blue eyes never once leaving Magnus' who's eyes had widened quite a few sizes, the speechless warlock couldn't begin to form words so instead he sputtered out sounds. "Does this prove I love you?" Alec demand. "Because I had to get a crazy vampire to talk, kill the demented thing, find Camille, borrow a platter, all while praying that you wouldn't kick me out before I could explain myself! Because I love you and I just want to be with you." By the end of it Alec was in tears and Magnus was holding him, stroking Alec's soothingly.  
Clenching his hands into Magnus' shirt Alec cried never wanting to leave.

"I love you Alec, but-"

"No. No but just hold me right now, I'll leave later" the black haired teen whimpered.

"Alec please I don't want to be hurt, or hurt you anymore" the warlock tried to argue.

"Then hold me till the sun raises at least." Alec pleaded looking into Magnus' eyes before closing his eyes and leaning against the warlock for support.

"…Fine."

"Thank you."

**AN: It was painful I almost didn't make it, it took me way longer to post this than I thought and I just about cried side note for anyone following H.B.S. umm... sorry I've been ignoring it in favour of stupid stuff I'm just having a bit of a writers block it slowly very very slowly coming and Just another drarry fanfic chap. 4 is on its way this week I'm pretty sure ( any name suggestions would be great)**


End file.
